Soulcalibur: Excalibur
Notice!!! This is a fan-made game done by SMS1996. No one (unless with permission) is allow to edit this page. --------------------------------------------------------------- Soulcalibur: Excalibur, released as Soulcalibur: Legendary Sword in Japan, is a video game in the Soulcalibur series developed by Project Soul, and published by Namco. The game was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2009. The game follows Jonah Pickett's backstory between Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV. Gameplay features tons of features and different styles. Most stages played as Jonah mostly are speeding through places at high speeds, as well as having stages designed for fighting. Stages being played as Amy and Yun-seong mostly are searching, fighting or with a special condition such as protecting a village from an attack or open a path for Jonah to advance. Despite the game being an action/adventure game, it has a some sort of a RPG feel when leveling up. Gameplay Gameplay of Soulcalibur: Excalibur mostly focuses depending on the character and chapter: Jonah's stages mostly are fast-paced with him running through different places at truly high speeds or fighting a strong boss that the others can beat; Amy's stages commonly are opening a path, defend a friend or search for a missing item; while Yun-seong's stages are mostly for fighting and defending. Jonah's stages are huge wide straight through places where he can run to the finish which focuses on his speed. Some parts also have both 2D and 3D areas for an extra thrill. 2D areas are side-scroll places which he can only move left and right, while 3D areas can have him move in different directions. He can attack, and guard with the sword. Attacking normally doesn't slow him down or at all. While guarding can make him stop slowly. In addition, he can use the "Wall Jump" which enables him to climb up walls and trees through jumping. He also have a "Side Step" maneuver which he can dodge any projectiles or attacks by moving left and right. He can also "Drift" through tight turns. Other stages have him slowed down (But can still move fast enough), thus having him in a more action-oriented mode. He gains more moves and combos here which aren't available in the running stages. The Drift and Side Step maneuvers are removed in these stages. Gameplay here sees the player use a variety of melee and combo attacks to defeat a large number of enemies, collect items and move items around to advance through the level. Also minor and simple puzzle elements are present in these stages. When a certain amount of enemies are killed or when a certain amount of points are gained, Jonah can enter a power-up mode where his attack, speed, health and defense are raised for about 2-3 minutes (This feature is also available to the others). Amy, Yun-seong and the others can accompany him in his stages and can help him accomplish stages all together. Amy's stages are more focused on exploring. Her stages are all in 3D. She has her moveset mixed from both Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV. She has the lowest health bar compared to Jonah -who is balanced- and Yun-seong -who is the strongest. But she is also the fastest to level up as even one stage can level her up more than twice. Most of the time she plays a supporting role but she can be either a pain or an asset. She's the second fastest of the three, but also has the weakest attack power. Yun-seong's stages are focused on fighting bad guys and defending people. Along with Amy, all of his stages are in 3D and has his moves from III and IV. He is the strongest fighter of the three, but also being the slowest mover. He can move big objects (Like rocks in caves and shelves in libraries) that Jonah and Amy couldn't. Also, he is slowest character to level up. Players are also able to level up the three main characters. They level up by defeating enemies, beating a stage faster, and also possible through items. As mentioned above, Amy is the easiest to level up while Yun-seong is the hardest to level up. Leveling up expands health, defense, attack, and speed. Most abilities can be unlocked by leveling up. The highest possible level attainable is 99. In addition to the game, there are hub worlds that are optional to go to. Players can go here to talk, play challenges or rest to regain health (Because whatever health a character has when a stage ended, that's the health they're gonna start with in the next stage). Players can also interact with people here to gain some information on enemies or characters and aren't exactly needed to advance the story. The story mode features 7 Chapters with 2 or 3 acts each, excluding Chapter 1 which as only 1 Act. Most are straight run through stages, while some have extra conditions, such as protecting un-infected people from a rampaging monster, get to the goal in time, and finding a shard of Soul Edge in a huge stage. There are certain levels where as other characters support Jonah, Amy or Yun-seong, are playable using the second, third and maybe fourth controllers, depending on how many characters are included in the stage. The player is also able to replay the game with all of the stats he/she had when he/she finished the game. Multiplayer The Multiplayer Mode, features a Battle Mode, and a Racing Mode. The Battle Mode includes, a Fight to the Death, Protect the Treasure, Collect the Most Points, and Make the Most Kills Modes. Racing Mode has about 5 stages where characters are controlled racing through. Jonah is totally toned down in this Mode due to his speed for balance and for fairness. Plot Chapter 1: Introduction Act 1: Caliburn The beginning shows Jonah living with his mother and sister happily. One day, while going home, he notices smoke coming from the direction of his house. He rushes over just to see his house burning with faint screaming of his sister inside. He enters the house without hesitating, but when he sees his sister, she gets crushed by a part of their house. Following that, he finds his mother also dead in the kitchen preparing their dinner. Realizing he couldn't do anything else, he gets out just in time because the house crashes down just as he is a few feet away. He stares back at his home crying. With nothing else to do, he walks away, wandering from village to village. He eventually lands in a huge town. He thought that he'll rest there. Not long he becomes the most teased boy in about a day because all of the people think he's dumb and useless. Just a few days later, the Evil Seed came raining down there. And that's where the gameplay starts. Where as he has to run and hide from the infected. He then eventually finds the sword Caliburn outside the city, and that's there the real fight and gameplay starts. During battle, tutorials appear to help the player. The rest of the chapter shows Jonah trying to escape the area. Chapter Boss(es)/Difficulty: Infected Troll/Easy Chapter 2: Friends Act 1: The Love Interest As he drags himself trying to run away from the infected. He is barely standing and is weak as he has been walking and running for three days. He eventually stumbles into a big garden with the flowers blooming into the morning sun. Somehow enjoying the view, he passes out. He eventually wakes up in a bed with a girl nearby putting a towel on his forehead. Somehow he still wasn't strong enough to talk, so he passes out again. A couple of hours later, he wakes up again with the girl nearby asleep on a chair waiting for him to wake up. He gets up and wakes up the girl. She got startled that she falls off her seat. Jonah helps her up, apologizing for shocking her. She says it's fine. Jonah asks for her name, she replies by saying Amy. Jonah replies with his name in return. He asked her how long was he out, she said for almost two weeks. That he had a lot of cuts and bruises, as well as having an intense fever when she found him in the garden outside, that she didn't know what to do. So she took him into her castle, her maids wondering who he was, she answered somebody who really needs help. She did take care of Jonah, and now he is very grateful of what Amy did. She says it's nothing. Suddenly a crash occurs outside of her room. They rushed out to see what it was. It was the same troll that he encountered before he passed out, that was apparently searching for him. The troll gets his rematch and is now dead. The bodies of the infected dead poof into dust which confuses the characters. Jonah, Amy and the maids (Marienbard, Jacqueline and Auguste -if he is a maid) re-unite a couple of minutes later. Auguste asks who is the boy because he just arrived a couple of days back and haven't seen him. Jonah then introduces himself to the others. Then they wonder how they'll rebuild the castle before their master gets back. Jonah asks if they're owned by that "master", Amy reveals that their master is her father. The scene then just skips to when the castle is rebuilt. Jonah says that he'll leave after he's able to regain his strength from all that work. Amy insists that he should stay. Jonah would want to but he can't. Now that he's the wielder of the sacred sword Caliburn, he has to stop the evil that's spreading across the world. Amy asks where he knew that, Jonah replies that's what his father's job was. His father died in the hands of the sword trying to protect this world. And that's what he'll do. Amy hesitantly agrees with this. She then says to come by when he's around. Jonah replies that he will. Jonah eventually leaves the castle and continues his adventure. Act 2: Helping Out Running across modern day China, he encounters two people also on a journey. They're being cornered by a pack or three of infected tigers and lions. Jonah says that he needs to do something, and he leaps over and kills some of the animals that are closing in on the girl. He, along with the two kill off the remaining infected. Jonah eventually learns that the two are known as Kilik and Xianghua. They say that they're looking for a friend, and Jonah agrees. They searched across various places, just when they're about to give up, they find their friend. That person was Maxi. Kilik and Xianghua thank him for helping find their friend. Jonah says that it's nothing, and jets off. Act 3: The Best Friend Work in Progress Chapters 3 to 6 Work in Progress Chapter 7 Act 1: Invasion Jonah and company arrive at the Ancient Gate. A whole army or two of infected and monsters are apparently awaiting for their arrival. No one stops and continues the attack. Act 2: Deep inside the Tower Work in Progress Act 3: Final Battle Jonah and Yun-seong eventually meet up with Nightmare. The final sequence shows Jonah and Yun-seong finally defeating Nightmare. Nightmare stumbles down, but doesn't disappear. Jonah says something isn't right, and Yun-seong agrees. Nightmare suddenly gets up and fuses himself with Soul Edge, thus becoming a huge gigantic monster. The new transformed Nightmare traps the two in a different dimension that only the three of them are in it. A long and harsh battle occurs, ending with our heroes alive. Nightmare still isn't dead, and just as Jonah is able to destroy Soul Edge, Yun-seong interferes by saying that he needs it to protect his homeland. Jonah stops and answers that it cannot be used to save people, it is used to destroy and crush people. Both get into an argument, but someone knocks them both out while the Azure Knight makes his escape. When he regains consciousness, he is back at Amy's Castle (Ostrheinsburg Castle) with Amy nearby asleep, waiting for him to wake up nearly two weeks later (Ironically, this is how they first met). He asks Amy what happened, she answers that she found him lying outside the castle door. Jonah asks if she saw Yun-seong. She replies that he was the one who brought Jonah back to the castle because she saw him walking away. Jonah seems depressed that his best friend turns out needing Soul Edge after all, but for something good instead of evil. Amy comforts him by hugging him. After a while, Jonah now seems happy and excited. He gets up, grabs his sword, then heads for the castle doors. Amy tries to catch up, but she wasn't fast enough. She shouts asking where is he going. Jonah stops and replies, that he's heading off to another adventure, just before heading out. Amy stops at the door, exhausted from running fast, then just smiles while trying to catch her breath. The game ends with Jonah running across different places at high speeds.